Princess Sofia
|family = King Roland II (step-father) Queen Miranda (mother) Princess Amber (step-sister) Prince James (step-brother) Aunt Matilda (step-aunt) King Roland I (step-grandfather) Grand Mum (step-grandmother) Sir Bartleby (step-uncle) Birk Balthazar † (father) |friends = Ruby, Jade, Vivian, Lucinda, Clio, Hildegard, Jun, Zandar, Cedric (at times), Baileywick, Gnarlie, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, Desmond, Prince Hugo, her clone (formerly), Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Francisco, Luisa |pets = Clover (rabbit) Minimus (flying horse) |enemies = |likes = Her friends, being a princess, her family, helping others, swans, sewing, tea parties, art, pink, magic, her amulet, her secret garden, the outdoors, ballet, flying derby, ice dancing, snow especially on Wassailia, stars, reading, propeller plums, playing |dislikes = Being clumsy, being doubted, making mistakes, breaking promises, loved ones in danger, not possessing what she values, losing her amulet, being betrayed, rudeness, prejudice, letting loved ones down, newts |powers = Bright Light of Goodness Numerous powers with her Amulet and Enchantlet Magic spells |possessions = Amulet of Avalor Enchantlet Fairy wand Her Necessi-Key |appeared = Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess |voice actor = Ariel Winter (U.S.) Keiko Yokozawa (Japanese) Lưu Ái Phương (Vietnamese)}} Princess Sofia is the adorable, sweet, beautiful and humble protagonist of the series and a girl of humble origins who lives with her mother Miranda. She becomes royalty after her mother's remarriage to King Roland II. Being new to the entire princess legacy, she had hard times understanding other princesses, and acting like one. As Sofia becomes a student at the Royal Prep Academy under the guidance of the Headmistresses: Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, she has been taught about what being a princess is all about. Personality Despite her cuteness, sweetness and beauty, Sofia was initially clumsy, but has a pure heart and though she was originally a mere commoner, she retains a very carefree personality and was once seen to enjoy sliding down the rails of the staircase. Her behavior often puts her at wits with her stepsister Amber, who's apparently jealous of Sofia, especially when she first came to live in the castle. Often at times, Hildegard is a little thrown off by her personality. A mermaid named Oona became good friends with Sofia because of her kindness. A witch named Lucinda befriended her for the same reason. However, Sofia occasionally becomes discouraged or frustrated, and can't get things right the first time. This is when her friends, such as Clover, help encourage her to do her best. Sofia is a friendly person and encourages others to get along, but prefers hanging out with two or three people rather than being around crowds. Sofia is also very adorable to the point where some new acquaintances smother her with affection as shown in "The Secret Library: The Tale of the Noble Knight". Physical Appearance Sofia has fairly light skin, short, wavy auburn hair, and large, slightly almond-shaped sea blue eyes. Sofia's first princess gown has a lavender color and comes with a crystal, amethyst, and pearl-inlaid tiara. Her second princess dress still has a lavender over-skirt, but it is above a pink underskirt. The dress also is cut above the ankles and has a stomacher and sash. It also has fewer pearls and more sequins. Being in the same pink-purple palette as her other outfits, her second princess dress signifies her becoming her own princess. Around her neck she wears the royal family's amulet called the Amulet of Avalor, which allows her to talk to animals, transform into a mermaid and back, shrink, and transform into any animal she sees. It also, until Sofia freed Princess Elena, could hex Sofia with curses if she did bad things without punishment or bad luck resulting from her actions. The Amulet of Avalor also summons princesses from the past, present, and future to help her in her darkest hours. In fact, she was personally trapped in her own amulet once by the wicked sorceress Vor, and the love of her family and all the friends she had made over the years freed her after she destroyed Vor and freed a repentant Prisma from her possession. Relationships Queen Miranda Queen Miranda is Sofia's lovely mother and also a warm and caring woman. She deeply loves her daughter Sofia, was happy to become a new mother for James and Amber, and she truly loves her husband, King Roland. Miranda's first husband was lost at sea, as (finally!) learned in Season 4, Episode 29. Although she was heartbroken, she did everything she could in her power to help and teach her daughter to be the best she could be. Queen Miranda is encouraging and supportive of Sofia, always there to lift her spirits when she's feeling down or nervous concerning the expectations she has to meet as a princess. She gives her motherly advice concerning whatever Sofia is striving to accomplish and she's always proud of her. She also taught Sofia the importance of keeping one's promises. And she has a clue that Sofia can talk to animals (The Shy Princess) when she said that mothers know everything about their kids. Miranda teaches Sofia to embrace herself, but also to obey her. Miranda has difficulty with magical creatures, but accepts Cedric due to Sofia needing him. King Roland II King Roland II is Sofia's stepfather. He is regal, imposing yet kind and welcoming. He cares not for background but rather for character, seeing as he married Miranda (a cobbler) for true love, and he was happy that Sofia accepted him as her new father. His first wife, the former queen, passed away after giving birth to twins, Amber and James. (In the later seasons, it is gathered that it was somewhat his fault of this happening, and part of the reason of this had to do with an old wishing well, tying episodes "When You Wish Upon a Well", Season 2, Episode 8, and the last few episodes of Season 4.) He also has a sense of humor, when he suggested Sofia calls him "Roland" or "Hey! You with the crown!" He left "Dad" for last, as he didn't want Sofia to feel obligated to do so, and his "Welcome to the Family" present to her was the Amulet of Avalor so that it would shield and guide her as a princess. Roland can be commanding and authoritative. Often times his orders are given in an impassive manner, which makes Sofia get worried or angry and look like she's the mature one. Roland was overprotective of Sofia, but now has given her freedom. Roland has also given Sofia more responsibility as she has gotten older, and considers her a future leader along with James. Prince James James is Sofia's stepbrother and unlike his sister Amber, James is not at all vain and is very helpful towards Sofia. He is rather easygoing for a prince, sometimes displaying behavior not normally seen in royalty. He has a normal brother-sister bond with Amber, teasing her that "she wasn't gonna be the fairest in the land" anymore once Sofia came along but out of good-natured humor. He also has a bad habit of disobeying rules and trying to cover up his messes so as not to get punished, though when he ruined a stained-glass window and Sofia took the blame for him, he felt guilty and told his parents the truth, showing he has a sense of honesty. James isn't the best in terms of courtesy, being a bad sport once, playing rough, and having bad table manners. He also has difficulty listening to people at times. When Amber became the heiress to the throne, Sofia helped James see his true place as an adventurer. Princess Amber Originally, Princess Amber is cold, spoiled and envious. When Sofia becomes a princess, Amber takes an immediate dislike to her. She acts mean to her and hates being called out on it. When the other children act friendly to Sofia, this makes Amber more jealous. Amber is also manipulative, able to trick James into humiliating Sofia. She likes looking prettier than other people, wearing the best dresses and tiaras. But after she rips her ballgown and is too upset to attend Sofia's ball, and finds out Sofia made a mistake with a spell to be a better dancer that put everyone in the ballroom into an enchanted sleep, Amber apologizes to Sofia, who tells her she was happy to be getting a stepsister. Then, Amber corrects her, saying, "Sofia, we're sisters!" She reveals that she was scared that Sofia would be loved more than her, while Sofia herself automatically assumed the opposite due to inexperience and being unusual. She was also jealous, however, because to her, the Amulet of Avalor was simply a precious piece of her grandmother's jewelry--one that was going to someone that Amber had then deemed unfit for its wear (Sofia). It was later revealed that King Roland did pass his daughter on purpose because the stone flashed when Sofia arrived, forcing Roland to give Sofia the amulet since it had picked her as the new bearer. Amber later becomes a lot more open towards Sofia and the two have many more adventures. Amber was delighted to meet Jasmine and Mulan and eventually learns lessons from Sofia, just as she teaches Sofia to be more mature and stick to her guns, though that lesson came about indirectly due to Amber's peer pressure. She also accompanied Sofia in other adventures. When Amber got turned into a butterfly after being jealous of her sister's skill as a seamstress, she learned how much Sofia cared for her when Sofia was willing to give up her amulet for her. However, the two still have completely different value systems. Amber does not understand the hardworking, thrifty life that Sofia has brought with her, and thinks it will be harmful, though in fact Sofia's lifestyle has proved to be a key for success, unlike Amber's luxurious lifestyle, which frequently creates disaster. Sofia does not understand the need for glamour due to her simple outlook, but tries to act like Amber, tripping herself up in the process. However, they have become more balanced due to Amber learning to work with less, while Sofia has had to learn the formalities of leadership. Thanks to her facing consequences for selfishness in the form of Princess Ivy, Amber has begun appreciating Sofia, and has become a better friend overall. After she saved James, Jin, Roland, and Quon, Amber became more open to taking risks. This helped her learn to improvise as a Buttercup, and eventually to choose to go on an adventure in The Mystic Isles. (At this point, she discovers Sofia's whole world of magic that she has been hiding from her family all along.) In the series finale, "Forever Royal", Sofia's relationship with her stepsister is made all the more stronger due to the threat posed to Enchancia and the Ever Realm by the wicked Vor. When Sofia is called to the Mystic Isles to aid the Protectors, Amber covers for her in both instances she's summoned and has to leave to take care of it. Later, after Sofia frees Amber and the rest of her family from Vor's mind control spell and they attempt to flee Enchancia for safer havens, Amber refuses to let her future kingdom as Queen fall to Vor, and flies back to the castle with Sofia to stop Vor. When Sofia attempts to trap Vor in the Amulet of Avalor, similar to what happened to Princess Elena, Vor tries to drag Sofia in with her. Amber tries her best to save her stepsister from being imprisoned with the wicked sorceress, but fails, and is devastated. With the support of the rest of her family, Cedric and his parents, the Protectors, and the Three Good Fairies, Amber is able to help Cedric cast a spell to free Sofia and a repentant Prisma from the Amulet. After Sofia is granted her new status as Protector of the Ever Realm, she and Amber return to enjoy the party celebrating their graduation from Royal Prep, and Sofia offers Amber her new title when she becomes Queen in the future: Amber the First. Princess Vivian Princess Vivian is a shy girl who has trouble talking to other people, and as a result had no friends. There were also many false stories made up about her, that she was never able to say weren't true because she wasn't brave enough to say so. But after being partnered with Sofia for a project for art class, the two of them eventually became friends and Sofia helped Vivian become more confident, and overcome her fear of being around and talking to others. Sofia and Vivian are both magically adept, and in "Substitute Cedric," learn about their abilities together. Ruby Ruby is one of Sofia's best friends from before she became a princess, along with Jade. Despite this major change, they all remain close friends. Ruby is slightly kinder than Jade, and is the daughter of Helen Hanshaw, the leader of Sofia's Buttercup Troop. Sofia and Ruby are best friends, along with Jade. Jade Jade is one of Sofia's friends from before she became a princess, along with Ruby. Despite this major change, they remain close friends. Jade and Ruby both have crushes on James. Jade is also very stubborn, sometimes even unforgiving. She is also long-sighted. Clover Clover is the best friend of Sofia and he helps make her living in the kingdom much easier. He encourages Sofia as she tries to be a good princess. While he looks cute, he hates to cuddle, but he does love snacks. The two have been challenged in terms of friendship, but have beaten the odds so far due to each being malleable. Clover is new to being an animal friend, just as Sofia is new to being a princess, as the more experienced Robin implies in her teasing of him. Clover is one of Sofia's few confidantes around magical information, sometimes more so than Cedric. Clover has a slight ego and has studied much of princess history to compensate for his inexperience. This ego gave him problems in "Blue Ribbon Bunny" and "The Crown of Blossoms." However, he is willing to adjust to suit Sofia's needs. His study of princess history has helped him help Sofia a lot, such as when he told Sofia her croaking in "The Amulet and The Anthem" was due to a curse. Cedric Cedric the Sensational is Sofia's magical teacher around the castle. He and Sofia have a complicated mentor-apprentice relationship in that Cedric wants to use Sofia's amulet and other magical means to take over the kingdom. However, Sofia manipulates him towards the light. By "Day of the Sorcerers," Sofia brings Cedric to fully become good, and he relies on her to keep him in the castle, just as she relies on him to teach her magic there. Cedric and Sofia are the only two magic-users in the castle, which makes the non-magical members of the family have difficulty understanding their actions at times. This, along with the two both disliking bustling social situations, brings them together. Sofia's desire to see another sorcerer blinded her to Cedric's schemes at first, though she soon adjusted to his other side. Sofia and Cedric also both feel out of place in Enchancia. Sofia teaches Cedric to be a better wizard, leading him to move beyond his evil schemes. When he nearly took over Enchancia, she stopped him, then saved him from being exiled in order to give him a second chance. He returned the favor by saving her twice. Oona Oona is Sofia's mermaid friend, whom she helped when Sofia her fin was caught in a net. For this act, Sofia was awarded the power to turn into a mermaid, which helped her save Oona from Cedric. Oona, like Sofia, is the bearer of an enchanted object enticing to Cedric. For her, it is the Mermaid Comb, a comb that can control the ocean. Oona also has similar domestic trouble to Sofia of not being listened to or taken seriously because of her youth and size in the form of a stern mother and older sister who combat with her curiosity around humans. However, while Sofia instinctually knew her amulet was not a toy, Oona tried to play with her comb, only to receive potentially disastrous results. Lucinda Lucinda is Sofia's witch friend, and one of a few people who shows Sofia around the magical world. When Lucinda was hexing other children, Sofia was the only one to ask her why she was doing it. This brought Lucinda to explain she didn't know how to make friends, and Sofia helped her fix her mistakes. Miranda, Baileywick, and the twins were unsure about Sofia's friendship with Lucinda at first, but accepted it when Lucinda fixed their Mother's Day picnic. Lucinda helped teach Sofia to fly a broom. Prince Hugo When Sofia and Prince Hugo first met in Just One of the Princes, they got off to a bad start because Sofia wanted to try out for the flying derby team, and Hugo was furious, especially when he and everybody else told her that it's only for princes. He always took the opportunity to make fun of her and James, and he even knocked her off her horse at the tryout race. In The Flying Crown, Sofia and Hugo were paired to ride in a prestigious flying derby race for Royal Prep, and despite Hugo being stubborn, Sofia was dedicated to work with him and to help him. During the race, they both worked together very well. After they won the race, Hugo happily showed that he's now friends with Sofia, which restored his bond with Amber, a bond that broke due to his cruelty towards Sofia. Sofia blushed when Hugo admitted that he's accepting her as a friend, showing that she has gained a crush on him now that he's much kinder to her. The pair seem to have a lot in common: they both have older brothers and are great Flying Derby riders, and their families worry about them whenever something bad is going on. Abilities In addition to her powers from the Amulet of Avalor, Sofia has many abilities of her own. Magic Sofia is the first Disney Princess to have magical powers genetically, rather than by a magical item or curse. Sofia displayed her natural magic very early on, when she accidentally turned her whole class into frogs. Later, she cast a sleeping spell with general success without using a wand. Like most young wizards, Sofia is more prone to great magical errors when she is stressed, which helps her understand Cedric's magical struggles. Sofia's technique of using "sunny thoughts" to deal with bad emotions is a way of controlling her powers. The amulet also connects with her natural magic, giving her powers that match her current magical level. The amulet's rapid growth in powers after Elena's release was partly due to Sofia's own physical and magical growth as well. Because Sofia is primarily raised by non-magical people, she relies on Cedric and the Royal Prep headmistresses to teach her magic. She is often drawn to fellow magic-users, befriending Lucinda when no one else would. She also has an affinity for magical creatures, humanoid and animal. However, Sofia still has a lot to learn about her wizard identity, which she only recently accepted full-on in "Day of the Sorcerers." For instance, she only recently mastered flying a broomstick. By ''Forever Royal, ''she casts a powerful spell with Cedric's family wand, then used her magic to strengthen the amulet so that they could defeat Vor. Physical Prowess Sofia, due to her common background, has had more physical work than other princesses. Sofia is good at Dazzleball and Flying Derby, but struggles at ice dancing because of the skates. Sofia's arms are well-built due to her fencing and waving a wand. This arm strength led her to be able to lift heavy objects, such as a small chandelier in "Bad Little Dragon." Sofia also has cold weather endurance due to her birth father coming from the Scandinavia-based Freezenburg. After Amber turned her into a cat in "When You Wish Upon A Well," Sofia received and retained sharper reflexes. Intellect Sofia is a good friend and mediator, but uses tactical skills as her default. This is because her princess lessons have taught her that brains are what makes a strong princess. Sofia is a trusting person, but she has a desire to see things before she believes them, which keeps her naiveté in check. Sofia is able to manipulate Cedric, Hugo, and Amber into changing their behaviors by offering them things they want in return for helping her. Sofia has an eye for details, and a good memory. These abilities helped her suspect that "Sascha the Sorceress" was not what she seemed in "The Enchanted Feast." Sofia is also good at solving riddles. However, Sofia can make a few bad decisions, such as when she suggested storing the Wicked Nine together in a place Prisma could reach. Trivia * It is revealed in "The Tale of the Noble Knight" that Sofia is ticklish, as when Willawing the Dragon stroked her chin with her claw, Sofia is shown to be laughing and even giggles "That tickles." * Sofia is the youngest Disney Princess so far at the start of her series, though she is the same age as Melody and Eilonwy by its end. * Sofia's birthday is October 6, making her a Libra. * Like Rapunzel, Sofia's main colors are pink and purple. * It is revealed in "The Lost Pyramid" that Sofia discovered an ancient idol in the temples of Tangu on a Princess Adventure Club trip. * Sofia is the first and last character to sing in the series. * It's implied in "Lord of the Rink" that Sofia has a crush on Hugo. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Children Category:Students at Royal Prep Category:Enchancian Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Protectors